Becoming the Great General
by Deneir-son
Summary: The great General Beatrix. The best swordsman in the continent. The cold-blooded woman who silences even the crying infant. Beatrix who felled 100 men. Heroine of Alexandria, love and lover of Adelbert Steiner. This is where her story began.


**Becoming the Great General**

**:This is a fanfic I've felt like writing for a long time, but never got any ideas that were good enough or the time for it. It explores the life of the great general of Alexandria: Beatrix. That's right, for all of you fellow Sephiroth fans who saw this story's title this one actually ISN'T about him. But hey, Beatrix was a badass general, too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX or any of the characters…I wish I had created a character as cool as Beatrix…:**

It was a crisp autumn afternoon in the great city of Alexandria, and the noble Gabriel family was enjoying a walk through the streets of higher society. At first glance, one would only assume that it was just an ordinary walk they were on; a man, his loving wife, and their beloved daughter. However, for Beatrix, the daughter in the group, this was a very special day…or so her father, the brave knight Peter, had told her. This was a day that she would become a squire of the royal guard, a knight in training.

Most would raise an eyebrow at the notion of a female taking up the mantle of knight, but Alexandria had a very unique army that consisted almost entirely of women. Despite this fact, the young girl, only thirteen years old, did not look as one who aspired to be a knight. She was tall for her age, and had a slender, curvy build. Her wavy auburn hair fell loosely around her shoulders, ending in large, elegant curls, and her purple-red (nearly maroon) eyes glittered in the light afternoon sun, and she wore a rather simple but beautiful white corseted dress, one of popular fashion around the Mist Continent at the time. Again, not features one would list when speaking of a knight-to-be.

Honestly, she didn't want to become a knight, but at the same time, she didn't NOT want to become one. She knew how much it meant to her father, though, and her mother Mary was proud of her daughter for being so considerate to her proud father. They reached the destination of their walk: the gondola-ferry to Castle Alexandria. They were set to meet King Phillan Von Alexandros XVI and Queen Brahne Raza Alexandros XVI, the loved and benevolent rulers of the city and kingdom of Alexandria, to discuss the matter of her training. The female soldier steering the gondola bowed and waved her arm to the boat, welcoming the family on.

"Lord and Lady Gabriel," she greeted as she stood. "Welcome! We have been expecting you. As well as you, young Lady Beatrix." The soldier gave the young girl a warm smile, one that the noble girl returned.

"Thank you, madam," she responded, bowing politely in return. The soldier placed the pole into the water and pushed off from the small dock, steering the passengers toward the castle-side dock.

"You must be very excited," she continued, speaking to but not looking at Beatrix, focusing on her task while still remaining attentive to the noble family. "The King and Queen are very eager to meet you, you know. Your father has spoken nothing but praise of you to them." Beatrix blushed lightly and gave a small nod, and her father gently placed a large hand on her back with a thunderous laugh.

"That is my daughter," Peter bellowed with a wide smile. "Unlike her obnoxious ox of a father, she is quite modest! Not to a fault, of course! She will make a fine knight." The repeated statement didn't make Beatrix's smile lessen any, but inside her head came the thoughts of uncertainty. She quickly pushed them away.

"Darling, you're embarrassing her," said the Lady Mary. She wrapped a slender arm around her daughter's shoulders, pulling her from her proud father. "I suspect you will be doing plenty of that soon before the King and Queen, and I am certain that young miss…" she trailed off, silently asking the soldier's name.

"Gwendolyn, milady," she responded.

"Gwendolyn," sang the noble lady. "What a lovely name! Yes, I am certain the young miss Gwendolyn does not need to bored to death with your endless praise." The soldier smiled that warm smile again and shook her head.

"Not at all, milady," she said. "I think it is a wonderful thing to see such a proud father in this day and age. Ah, here we are." The three of them looked up to where Gwendolyn was focused, and saw the grand, magnificent soft-grey castle before them, in the center the gigantic Sword of Alexander gleaming in the sunlight.

When the gondola softly bumped the dock, the Lord and Lady stepped off, Beatrix falling behind, gazing in awe at the castle. She had seen it countless times from afar, and her parents often described it to her, but she had never actually been to the castle before. She actually felt…nervous.

"Beatrix, dear," called Sir Peter, looking slightly confused. "Is something the matter." Gwendolyn smiled and kneeled next to the young noble, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"I know," she started, removing her helmet to let her long, straight crimson hair spill out. She locked her emerald eyes with Beatrix's maroon ones. "I was a bit anxious when I first came to the castle. But once you go inside, it is a welcoming, wondrous place! You have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you, Gwendolyn," Beatrix said, smiling in return from the words of reassurance. She wasn't sure why, but she instantly felt attached to the fiery haired soldier. "I am sure you are correct. Will I see you again?"

"Of course!" she said. "You will be trained her at the castle, which is where I have always been stationed. If you ever need anything, anything at all, just come and find me, yes?" Beatrix's smile widened, her eyes lighting up, and she gave an enthusiastic nod. "Now run along, you don't want to be late!"

"Yes!" she exclaimed running off to her parents. Her heart was warm and leaping for joy; she had just made her first real friend. She stopped once she reached her parents and turned and waved back at Gwendolyn. "Thank you! I will see you soon!" Gwendolyn waved back and watched as the family turned and walked toward the palace.

"Oh, darling, isn't it just wonderful?" she asked. "Our daughter has already made a friend among the castle inhabitants!" Her father rubbed his short beard, and gave a broad grin.

"Yes, my dear," he said, looking down at his daughter. "The most important thing about being here, sweet Beatrix, is to make good friends! Even the best knight is nothing without friends! Always remember that!"

"Yes, father, I will," she said obediently. Despite the seriousness of her tone, though, she said it with all sincerity, her smile not fading in the least. Suddenly, becoming a knight seemed a rather enjoyable pursuit.

**:So there's Chapter 1! For the record, Beatrix's surname and the names of her parents have never been given, I'm just using names I came up with. Hope you liked the first one, there'll be more to come. Pleas R&R! Later!:**


End file.
